Fuite
by Caro47
Summary: One Shot Suite de l'épisode 3.15. La réaction de Veronica face à la nouvelle histoire de Logan.


**Auteur :** LoVeFan47

**Titre :** Fuite

**Spoilers : **Episode 3.15

**Résumé :** La réaction de Veronica face à la nouvelle histoire de Logan.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Veronica Mars ne m'appartiennent pas.

Fuite

Mon réveil sonne, une nouvelle journée commence.

Cela fait un mois aujourd'hui qu' Il est venu me demander s'il pouvait sortir avec Elle.

_Flash-back_

_« Je voulais demander à Parker de sortir avec moi. Et je voulais m'assurer que cela ne te posait pas de problèmes._

_Bien sûr. Merci d'avoir demandé. » _

_Fin du Flash-back_

Qu'aurais-je pu répondre à part oui ? Nous n'étions plus ensemble. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire « Oh, non. Même si je ne veux plus de toi, je ne veux pas que tu ailles voir d'autres filles ! ». Cela aurait été injuste pour lui. Surtout que c'est moi qui l'ai quitté. Mais je ne pouvais pas oublier cette image obsessive de Lui et Madison en train de faire l'amour. Pas après ce qui s'est passé entre elle et moi.

Le pire dans tous ça, c'est que je l'aime. Je l'aime comme une folle, mais on se fait trop de mal. A croire que le destin est contre nous.

Chaque jour est une nouvelle torture. Le voir, avec Elle me brise le cœur. Les caresses, les baisers, les journées à m'imaginer à Sa place, dans ses bras… Je n'en peux plus.

Wallace et Mac ont été géniaux avec moi. Ils sont restés là, présents. Ils ont tout essayé. Quelques sorties, beaucoup de temps passé ensemble, mais rien n'y a fait !

En plus de tous ça, apprendre que Timothy m'avait trahis, avait mis mon portable sur écoute a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase.

Mon père s'inquiète. Je le vois à son regard, à sa façon de me demander comment s'est passé ma journée. Lorsque je suis revenue la maison, après la rupture, il m'a regardé et a compris. Il m'a promis qu'il serait toujours là. Et il tient sa promesse chaque jour. Mais il a beau essayé de me sortir de ce gouffre, il n'y arrive pas. Je m'enfonce chaque jour plus profondément.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour me sortir de là.

J'ai peur. J'ai peur de ne jamais surmonter cette histoire, Notre histoire. De ne jamais pouvoir l'oublier, Lui. De toujours avoir en mémoire ses baisers, ses sourires, ses regards, sa voix lorsqu'il me dit qu'il m'aime.

J'ai passé ma journée dans un état second. Cette situation m'est de plus en plus difficile. Les croiser au détour d'un couloir est de plus en plus dévastateur, et cela commence à s'en ressentir sur ma santé.

Je ne dors plus.

Les cauchemars sont de plus en plus fréquents.

L'appétit me manque.

Je sens que mon père a peur. Il a peur de me voir disparaître. C'est pourquoi je ne suis guère étonnée de le voir dans ma chambre, avec sa mine sérieuse.

_« Veronica, je sais que tu vas mal. Inutile de me dire le contraire, ça ne marchera pas. Tu sais que je suis inquiet pour toi. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Mac et Wallace sont venus me voir cet après midi. Ils m'ont dit que tu n'avais plus goût à rien. Que tu ne t'intéressais plus tes études… Tu ne peux pas gâcher ta vie Veronica. _

_Nous avons donc cherché une solution, tous les trois, pour t'aider à surmonter cette phase… »_

5 jours plus tard

Je ne pensais pas que cette solution aurait été aussi libératrice pour moi. Mais c'est comme si je savais que je n'avais que ça à faire. Je n'ai pas remis les pieds à Hearst depuis la conversation avec mon père. On s'est dit que cela valait mieux. C'est eux qui se sont occupés de tout, et je ne les en remercierais jamais assez.

Wallace, Mac et mon père m'ont accompagné ce matin. Ils m'embrassent, me serrent dans leurs bras pour me donner du courage. J'allais m'approcher de papa lorsque j'entendis l'annonce.

_« Tous les passagers du vol 958 sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement._

_Tous les passagers du vol 958 sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement. »_

Mon père me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, puis je pris mes bagages. Je me dirigea vers la porte. Et je me retourna une dernière fois pour leurs faire un sourire avant d'embarquer.

_New York, me voilà…_


End file.
